Réveille toi !
by Adelidena
Summary: Une nuit intimidante et terrifiante. Sarah ne se souvient que de ça. La seule chose qu'elle sait après s'être réveillée, c'est d'être anormale. Après la découverte de son don, Sarah apprend à s'en servir, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Tony Stark lui propose de venir avec lui. (Contient des événements de Civil War)


"Peut-être suis folle. Peut-être est-ce que j'ai rêvé. Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment j'ai réussi à arriver dans une chambre avec des rideaux rouges. Je déteste le rouge ! Peut-être que ceux qui m'ont secouru n'en savaient rien. Je devrais plutôt les remercier de m'avoir sauvée j'imagine, mais je préfère d'abord tenter de savoir di je me souviens de quoi que ce soit, au moins, ceux qui m'ont aidé à partir de cette forêt terrifiante aurons de quoi se mettre sous la dent. A moins que ce ne soit des tueurs. Oh merde ! Non, Sarah, tout vas bien, si c'était des tueurs ils t'auraient tué."

Sarah baissa la tête et vit des draps blancs. Elle sourit en les touchant et elle respira l'odeur que ces draps dégageaient en fermant les yeux. Elle sourit encore plus en ouvrant les yeux.

"Ça sent le neuf ! Ce n'est peut-être pas des tueurs finalement, mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est."

Sarah se leva et remarqua qu'ils lui avaient laissé ses vêtements. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Elle marcha prudemment sur le parquet avec ses pieds nus. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise et sentait un étrange sentiment de peur monter en elle. Elle se deplaça dans la pièce dans laquelle elle avait visiblement dormit. Elle constata avec joie que son téléphone portable était posé sur une commode non-loin d'elle. Sarah se jeta presque dessus pour regarder ses messages. Elle en vit deux de sa mère qui lui demandais où elle était passé la nuit dernière et cinq de sa meilleure amie Léanna qui lui expliquaiit qu'elle avait eut peur et qu'elle était rentrée plus tôt que prévu en ne la voyant pas. Sarah decida de l'appeler. Son amie tarda à répondre, mais quand elle pris le combiné, sa voix paraissait angoissée

\- Sarah ? Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherchée pendant près d'une heure et je ne t'ai pas trouvé. J'ai crut que t'étais rentrée chez toi, et quand tu me parlais plus j'ai crut que tu m'en voulais. Je croyais que t'étais fâchée contre moi. J'ai eu tellement peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

\- T'inquiète pas Léa, ça va. Je crois que j'étais dans une forêt hier. Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop.

\- Tu ne sais plus trop ? demanda Léanna. Je te rassure, si tu ne m'a pas posé de lapin, tu étais bien dans la forêt hier et on devait y être toute les deux.

\- On devaient faire quoi ? demanda Sarah en se touchant le coup.

\- On devait mener notre petite enquête perso sur l'incident d'avant hier, fit Léanna sur un ton que Sarah n'aimait pas vraiment.

Sarah regarda alors autour d'elle et prit alors conscience qu'elle pouvait avoir des blessures si elle avait eu un accident dans la forêt. Elle n'en trouva aucune.

\- Il s'était passé quoi avant-hier ? demanda Sarah en s'avançant pour sortir de la pièce où elle était en ne trouvant aucune affaire pouvant lui appartenir.

\- Plusieurs personnes portées disparues le même jour et leurs corps retrouvés le lendemain sans vie ? proposa Léanna presque sur l'offensive.

Sarah ouvrit la porte et entra dans un couloir sombre. Elle était trop inquiète pour lancer une pique à son amie. Elle attacha ses cheveux blond en une queue de cheval pour réfléchir, elle détestait avoir des cheveux dans les yeux. La jeune femme blonde décida de marcher jusqu'à l'escalier sans dire un mot. Son amie ne disait rien non plus en comprenant que Sarah pourrais courir un grave danger. La jeune blonde découvrit un immense salon magnifiquement bien éclairé. Tout était magnifique dans ce rez-de-chaussé. En ne voyant personne, Sarah reporta son téléphone a son oreille en s'étonnant d'avoir baissé sa main.

\- Il n'y a plus personne, murmura Sarah.

\- Pars ! la pressa Léanna. C'est sûrement les tueurs.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je crois plutôt qu'ils m'ont sauvé la vie, avoua Sarah en prennant une voix de plus en plus normale.

La jeune blonde entendit alors des cris. Elle se dirigea vers ces cris qui la menaient tout droit devant une porte qui menait visiblement dans une cave. La jeune blonde posa sa main sur la poignée froide et eut comme une décharge électrique.

Sarah se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda le plafond puis tourna la tête vers des rideaux violets qui empêchaient partiellement la lumière du jour d'entrer dans sa chambre. La jeune blonde se leva et prit son portable. Elle soupira de soulagement en ne voyant aucun message. La jeune blonde vacqua a ses occupations tandis que deux personnes l'observaient.

\- Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de lui faire croire qu'elle est normale ? Demanda une brune a un brun.

\- Bonne idée ou pas, cette fille est juste incroyable.

\- Tu parles, elle est juste optimisée, comme moi, c'est tout.

\- Mais elle ne se souvient de rien.

\- Ca lui servirait à quoi de toute façon ? demanda la jeune brune en faisant apparaître


End file.
